Packaging envelopes for electric circuits supplying electric power to electric machines on vehicles can be limited. Implementation of large capacity electrical systems can be constrained by available packaging space. An example of a large capacity electrical circuit is an electric circuit conducting high voltage electric power between an inverter device and a traction motor. Known design factors of a large capacity electrical circuit include length and routing of high power electric cables based upon electrical energy losses, inductance and electrical noise generation, temperature management and dissipation, and accessibility for assembly and service.